The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Airbag system performance may be subject to various government regulations. In certain instances, a passenger's location and position in a vehicle can affect the kinematics of an airbag's deployment. For example, an out-of-position (OOP) passenger, such as a passenger not in a normal upright and forward-facing position, can be at an increased risk of injury from an airbag. Objects such as infant car seats can also affect the proper deployment of an airbag. As a result, certain government regulations have led to the use of an OOP flap with passenger side airbags. When a passenger side airbag is deployed, the OOP flap is intended to deploy prior to the airbag cushion in order to partially cover an OOP passenger, preferably directing the airbag deployment above and/or beyond the OOP passenger, in an effort to minimize and reduce injuries. The addition of the OOP flap to an airbag system, however, can alter various timing and kinematic deployment characteristics of the airbag.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an enhanced airbag system and method for improving the kinematic control of airbag deployment of airbags that include OOP flaps. It would further be desirable to improve the kinematic control, as well as certain deployment characteristics, without having to redesign or refold a particular airbag inflatable cushion.